Forum:Modded stuff question?
i havent been playing BL for a while (lent the game to a friend,) and was just wondering what kind of modds people are using these days....? you know that a**tastic soilder mod that just kills everyone..... and of course the rose omega for those without the talent or patience to kill craw the the real way. im getting it back from my friend soon and i just want to know what kind of ridiculousness im going to have to deal with. You are going to have to deal with: * invincible shields which take little to no damage (all weapons deal zero damage to such a shield) * stock weapons which deal about as much damage as that which the aforementioned shields possess in shield capacity (these weapons deal damage by the millions) * overleveled characters benefiting from nine levels of damage reduction (all weapons deal single-digit damage to such a character) * cross-type mods not limited by manufacturer (cooking up any type of weapon from any manufacturer) * players who can't differentiate a modded weapon from a legitimate one ("I got my stock wepun from crawemax and theres nuthin u can do abt it stfu or gtfo ima ragekick u") * players who have all of the above equipment and use them liberally ("I kill Craw with my stock weapon and there's nothing you can do about it. Fuck off.") 08:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) * "Beware GEEKS bearing gifts" - that 'sweet' item that a stranger insists you take is actually a hax that allows them to kill you at will and/or strips your entire inventory. -- MeMadeIt 16:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention the modders trying to pass their shit off as legit, and worst of all, the small number of Hax0rs who modify their entire game to the point that simply playing in their lobby can screw your game save up in so many ways (i.e. losing items, messing up your characters, etc). 15:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Unlimited backpack space is another mod you will deal with - When they dump all 200 items they are carrying into one giant pile. Very laggy weapons - typically a modded gun with a ton of projectiles doing electric damage. I'm not sure what they are but someone should list the modded items that are intended to hurt the player that picks them up (IE items that make you loose all your inventory and ect). 16:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :"Do NOT take candy from strangers!" and "If it's too good to be true, it IS!" is all you need to know!!! If you're STUPID enough to take it, you DESERVE getting fooked over! -- MeMadeIt 16:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't pick them up, thats why I don't know what they are. There have been other forum posts complaining of these types of items. But you should know that strangers have the best candy :P. 16:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Just keep telling yourself that as they put you 'buns up'. -- 18:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : There are itemcard previews upon mouseover for a reason. If you see someone drop a class mod that says -(negative)2.147 million team health regen, would you equip it? 17:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Always back up your save files before going online. Laserblasto 17:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) comment to the list by MeMadeIt: i used a thing to increase my level to 70, if you ARE playing and dont have any mods except for the increased level all you get is the points and some damage reduction. with no modded shield or what not i still died as often as anyone else, except that it took slightly longer. doesnt reduce damage to single digits, but by about 30 or so percent. (played on the free live weekend and tried to join a bunch of level 40-50s. i encountered several people with majorly modded weapons. i will admit that i do have CONSTRUCTS. but thats within the base settings of the game.) later i changed my character back to 61 (have all addons out for 360) and played that way, it was about the same experience only difference is that i died slightly more often (i think i died about a half dozen times total. maybe 3 or so times either way.). never dropped anything, only picked up money and ammo. my only suggestion is not to pick up anything but what you personally open chest wise or else money or stuff like that. Crazyross